User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
|author= |developer= |publisher= |system= |ratings= |modes= |genres= }} Write the first paragraph of your article here describing your game briefly. It should mention details like what genre is is, what's exciting about the game, and how the game differs from the past installments. For extremely popular series (more than three unique game ideas based off of the series), a category page with a brief description of the series may be made. That's just a bonus note, though. You likely won't need that. Story When Sonic Greed has Diffused they cleaned out blood spill of Zare Slime Greed the Hedgehog uses time control little did he know it cost him to turm back into a baby again including his Friend Gaius Greed The Hedgehog had no choice because the planet was on the seas of blowing up by the power of Zare this is what happened in past Now that Sonic The hedgehog Greed The Hedgehog diffused Greed use the time crystal greed turn back into a baby and the rest of his friends that came to this world sonic carry baby greed back as he fall asleep but would you know Eggman Appeared in Eggman> said i'm not here to fight i'm here to take my baby home he's my son and i'm taking him home sonic he belongs to me Sonic Sonic Said i'm not here to take him from you if he wants to go home with you its his choice what do you want to do Gaius Eggman> i promise you Baby Gaius The Hedgehog i won't treat you as a garbage hedgehog or anything else i would change your diapers however you like i won't use that machine ever again to do it for you please i need you>.< i would never do anything to you ever again you are my special little hedgehog Sonic> Special little hedgehog Eggman when did you get on the floor and begging on your knees for your baby back Universe> look sonic i think he really means it sonic i see his tears coming from his eyes he's become fully attached to him he loves baby Gaius in true heart let's leave them alone and see what happens this is Gaius Father Sonic> whoa Eggman this is the first Time he's this way BabyGaius> daddy Eggman> who O.o yes BabyGaius>(｡･ˇ_ˇ･｡) you are a bad man but i cannoy change you i like you how you are (>_<) do want to go home (；´Д`/ with you i missed you daddy Eggman> there there let's go home BabyGaius i got special surprise waiting for you a welcome home i got lots of cookies waiting for you at the Ship BabyGaius> (*≧∇≦*) cookies)))))))))))))) i love cookies)))) Eggman> to next time suckers BabyGaius> next time Sonic we will be you Eggman> that my boy who said that BabyGaius> ha ha ha ha Eggman. ha ha bye lossers BabyGaius> yea lossers Sonic> those two are mostly a like and i hate to beat up a diaper that come from a rotten baby ^_^ will not yours BabyGreed BabyGreed> ^_^ (-^〇^-) (￣-￣) zzz Sonic> catch you later guys Commander Shorts> Thank You Sonic You Really Save the world and your baby to i Return Back to my Ship You can Keep the Key Card to get access to the base in the Mystic Ruins if i want you to come down to the City Square going to reward you a Metal the Metal of Heroes please be there tomorrow Sonic> yes be there Commander Commander>(-_^) you are wonderful Hero and baby to there is the ship it's time for me to go ? sand zare sand ?anyway Farewell Sonic until we meet again Sonic The hedgehog take care of your baby Star The Rabbit> hey Sonic wait what are we going to do with these two baby the healer Cabela Universe> Sonic we can't leave them here somebody got to take care of them Amy> sonic Sonic> Amy the world has been turned back to normal Sonic> Me and greed Just Stop That Crazy monster zare but that Monster just fell Core Slice the Planet in half we were on the edge of doom Amy> Sonic why did the planet blow up it was supposed to blow up if it was cut in half Sonic> that is very strange i don't know but i did hear commander shorts say the planet was frozen ?? Amy> you suppose the monster fell in Core and Frosted it Sonic> i don't know we left before that happen but he did turn to send when he was burning Amy?? Characters And New Characters Sonic The Hedgehog Baby Greed The Hedgehog Super Baby Greed Super Sonic Super Sonic Level 1 New Super Baby Greed Level 1 New Super Baby Greed Level 2 New Super Baby Greed Level 3 New Angel Baby Greed Level 4 New Angel Baby Greed Level 5 New Super King Angel Sonic and Baby Greed 6 New Super King Angel Sonic and Baby Greed 7 New Super King Angel Sonic and Baby Greed 8 New Super Ultimate King Angel Sonic And Baby Greed 9 New Chaos fusion Super Master Ultimate Super GreedSonic 10 New Queen Jessica The Egypt Hedgehog Baby New Gameplay The system that the game is for, as well as certain aspects of menus and updated abilities. Such as slowing down time in Sonic and the Secret Rings being an update to the Sonic series, which can be triggered with Down on the D-pad. Controls Enemies And New Enemies Enemy of the Streets Zombies (New) Dark Lords (New) Demon of Zare Power (New) Enemy in the Casino (New) Joker Girls (New) Eggman Robot (New) Dr Sheila Robot (New) Bom bom Card (New) Baby capture pods/ these machines supposed to capture baby greed and baby gaius Eggman machine once you're in the pods you be put to sleep these are hard machines they will be in every game if he a baby are 2 capture Robot name call > Pink or Blue 1 Happy Rabbit E 70 12 Robot Pods 2 Smile Teddy Robot Pods E 70 13> Color Brown or Pink these robots\ these robots can be in all Stages and Zones and Worlds they are tough to beat / they can grab you even if you got rings all it takes is one shot to grab baby greed and baby gaius but gaius on team eggman but it could still be used if he ran away from home (New) Bad Time Clock the Transport Characters to the Nightmare World of their Dreams (New) Bosses Character And New Bosses Character Dr Sheila (New Boss) Eggman Baby Gaius The Hedgehog (New Boss) ----------------------------- Metal Sonic Cyber Metal Sonic (is evolution New) Mag Doom of Chaos (New boss) Vampire Returns of the Curse Chaos Emeralds (New Boss) (Evil ZareX 10 Returns by Doom)( Power Full New boss)